fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tina Tribune
Kristina "Tina" Tribune (born August 20, 1992) is a 10 year old girl, minor and fan (not real) character in FOP. She is also a main character from spin-off The Third Fairy Odd Parents . She is totally difference of Timmy, because havent selfish wishes (only sometimes) and have A´s in school, but is bit cowardly. Personality Is friendly, responsible and nice, sometimes discribed as "Totally Difference Of Timmy". But she seems to be selfish at times, mainly for her intelligence. Age and Birthday Tina was born in August 20,1992. She is more than 20 years old now, but in series is 10 Voice Tina is voiced by Alyson Stoner officially. She is voiced by Kath Soucie in future and played by Allison Scagliotti ( adult ) and Ryan Newman ( child ) in live-action movies. She have very high pitch. Intelligence She is very smart and intelligent, her IQ is 164. She can speak in many languages, make a DNA tracker and know about time paradoxes. She is perfect A-grader. Appearance short brown hair, green eyes, purple t-shirt and violet bottom. She speak with East-Slovak accent. Although isnt very pretty, or popular, two boys are crush to her. Relationships Olive Olivy She have very good relationship with her god mother. She likes her and for her is best fairy god mother ever. Like pet, have Olive like budgie. Timmy Turner From her arrival have with Timmy good relationship. They know about their fairy god parents. But she have with Timmy something like love-hate relationship because Timmy is little selfish and Tina little cowardly. Josh Tribune Josh and Tina have very loving relationship of older sister and younger brother. Kevin Tribune Kevin is Tina´s older brother. He hate Tina, but babysist her for pocket money. They have something like Vicky and Timmy relationship Bella Tigmifico Bella is Tina´s cousin. They have very strange relationship, because is changing. In Bella´s debut was her rival, but becomes friend after Tina save her life. Becomes annoying to her and Tina goes to past. After that, Bella begins be Tina´s rival again. In other episodes with her, mocks from Tina, but in bigest problems are good friend and although Tina hate her, make her happy. Candace Candace is her best friend Tex She is crush to Tex Voice actors in another countries Blanca Hualde ( Spain ) Yukana ( Japan ) Origin I (DeeDee2510) make Tina only like cameo character, who is friend of Timmy. But later become more important than Timmy and... now who is main character? (you know what i mean). So, few months after make Tina, i make her own Spin-Off. Well, this you possibly know... now more to past! I was think about Tina like Timmy´s twin sister, but fan character Tina Turner already exist. So i give to Tina surname Tribune (i dont know why!). Gallery 92.png|Tina as an 8 year old. 91.png|5 year old Tina and her parents. 89.png|Tina and Quincy. 81.png|Tina and her fairies watch the new fairy. (Kammy) 80.png|Quincy: AGGHHH! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY MOMENT! 62.png|As a baby (have blue eyes, because babies have blue eyes on begin of life) 61.png|Tina as a 30 year old, with her daughter Tatiana. D.png|Tina ( second down ) in live action movie Finding Poof 214.png|Every forms of Tina and her actors 303.png|My 1st hand drawing 307.png|...+ one form! Alter Ego´s *Smarty Tin- her superhero alter ego Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Fanon Category:Godchild Category:Tribune family Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Characters Created By DeeDee2510